


agape

by bko



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bko/pseuds/bko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(only slightly M content)<br/>a success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	agape

**Author's Note:**

> im relatively new to ansuta so im sorry if i make mistakes

Tori was fun. Morality-wise he may not have been the best, but being around Tori meant those fun, childish antics that made Eichi feel something like warmth. He was fun to watch because he was so damn predictable. You knew just how he would react to one thing or another, and soon, Eichi found a delight in re-directing the young master. 

Eichi was quiet, calm, and always in his mind was the settled fog of illness. It tainted every thing it touched and added flavor to each tantrum, celebration, and crying spell Tori found himself under. That’s not to say there weren’t always new joys or upsets that Eichi had failed to incorporate in his calculations. He was always learning itty bitty things about the young master, like the way he bounced his bottom leg when he sat with legs crossed, a nervous tick usually tucked beneath view.

Such was not so now, as Eichi leaned down and over him. There was constant paperwork needing to be addressed, and Tori could not pass on a way to impress him. He had remained completely oblivious of Eichi’s watchful eyes, and the way he controlled the ebb and flow of his life. It was almost sad how stupid he was.

“Hmm…” Eichi brought his hand to his lips as he studied the forms before him and his secretary.

“Oh, Kaichou!” Tori jumped, whipping his head around. “I didn’t realize you were here.”

“Ahaha, I only just stopped by,” the blond smiled gently, lowering his hand away from his face. “I mean no trouble. Please, continue.”

“Leave it to me, Kaichou.” Tori grinned, and returned to work.

Stepping to his other side, the student council president watched those small, smooth hands flip through document after document. With no flaws or marks, they were the hands of the spoiled and rich.

“Lovely.”

“Hmm?” A quick flip of his hair and Tori’s bright green eyes were looking up at his. “Did you say somethi-“

“There’s a small mistake. Here.” As he brought his arm across his sleeve brushed the expected amount of surface era of Tori’s ear, and he felt Tori’s quick shiver of tickle against him. He was frozen still now, giving Eichi freedom to adjust his lean a bit, moving to eye-level height with him. Leisurely bringing his fingertips to the unsigned contract Tori had missed, Eichi spoke in a hushed voice against the shell of his ear, “This one.”

Tori’s cheeks felt hot at his mind went blank. Pupils dilating, his eyes only skimmed over the error, trying to at least look like he was working. Eichi still hadn’t moved, he could feel his presence just inches from him, and when he inhaled, a few centimeters closed between them.

“Oh, I’m just too tired for this!” Tori smiled wearily, assuming his usual facade to mask whatever flurry of emotions and hormones were ripping through him underneath. Forcing out a cute laugh, Tori gathered all the papers before him into a pile to slip in his bag. “I’ll just have to do it all tomorrow.”

Smooth and without a single noise, Eichi slid himself to Tori’s side, facing away from the desk as his lower back rested against its shelves. “So you won’t take my help?” He asked, watching the breeze toss one of the room’s window’s curtains.

“U-um,” He wasn’t expecting a direct question like this. Of course he would see through him like this, he was the Emperor after all. And to think Tori had tried to trick him? Guilt shot down through his body and into his gut.

“I-I don’t think I manage r-right now,” He blurted out as he hurriedly packed himself to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kaichou.”

With a harsh grind of his chair along the wooden floorboards Tori stood and quickly scurried down the hall. Eichi watched his figure move, and only once the sound of footsteps moving away had gone quiet enough, did Eichi let himself smile. If his calculation were correct, then right about now, Tori would be thinking ‘did he notice?!’ And to that, the answer was yes. He had noticed his shallow breathing, his rare silence, and his strong arousal between his legs. Eichi had noticed it all, and it had all been within the margin of error of his calculations. 

A success.


End file.
